


Losses and Gains

by xCabooseRTRvB



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Architect!Jack, Artist!Gavin, Cage Fighter!Michael, Chef!Ray, ChemistryTeacher!Jeremy, Doctor!Caleb, Engineer!Trevor, Journalist!Geoff, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mechanic!Matt, Multi, Musician!Kerry, Soulmates, Trevor is Ryan's brother confirmed, Veterinarian!Lindsay, You Have Been Warned, Youtuber!Kdin, actor!ryan, but in this yes, not really - Freeform, sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: Tick. Tock. Tick...

 
Everyone has a timer on the inside of their wrist to show how much time was left until they meet their soulmate. So why does the time reset after Michael shook hands with Gavin Free, an artist who was displaying his pieces at a gallery?





	1. Lost One, Gains Three

**Author's Note:**

> I really have nothing to say, other than enjoy!

_Tick. Tock. Tick..._

Everyone has a timer on the inside of their wrist to show how much time was left until they meet their soulmate. So why does the time reset after Michael shook hands with Gavin Free, an artist who was displaying his pieces at a gallery?

Michael stared at his wrist in shock and glanced at Gavin who was doing the same. He looked back down at his wrist and frowned when the clock started rising abruptly. “What the fuck…?” Michael murmured quietly and watched the time stop then for a couple of seconds it started counting down. “What the hell does that mean?”

Gavin shrugged and smiled at Michael, “I don't know, but I'm positive the time stopped when we shook hands. I'm not sure why it's still ticking though.”

“That's weird.” Michael said and lowered his arm to his side, looking up at Gavin who was smiling at him.

“Michael Jones, would you accompany me on a private tour of my artwork?” The artist asked and offered a hand, still smiling that calming smile of his.

Cheeks tinged red as Michael rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He never planned on meeting his soulmate at an art gallery that he was forced to go to by his best friend. He never actually planned on meeting his soulmate at all, but now he has and he doesn't know what to do. His palms were sweating, he's nervous, and holy shit this guy’s hair was so unkempt but he loved it. What did he ask again? _Michael, you're so screwed._ Oh right, he was going to give him a tour. “Yeah, sure.” He said with a nervous smile. _Smooth._ He told himself and stared at Gavin who frowned and raised a brow, lowering his arm.

“What's wrong?” Gavin asked.

Oh shit, you're making it seem like you don't want to go. Do something good for once in your life! Michael shook his head, “Nothing, it's just… I don't know.” _Ruined it, idiot._

Gavin tilted his head a bit in confusion. Holy shit, why does he look so cute doing that? “Are you okay, Michael?” Oh my god, his name should not sound so perfect on another person’s lips.

Michael nodded, “I just…” Michael sighed and settled on, “My friend brought me here and I kind of need to find him so we’re not late to his performance.” _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ He yelled internally at himself and if he could slap himself right now he would've.

“Oh…” Gavin replied sadly with a frown. _Great! Now he's sad that you won't hang out with him. You've done it now, Jones. He’ll never want to hang out with yo--_ “I'll give you my number then.” Wait, what? Gavin took a step toward him and gently took his hand, pulling out a pen and uncapping it to write his number neatly on Michael’s hand. “There.” He said with a smile and returned his gaze to Michael who was most likely a more darker shade of red. The artist pocketed the pen, “I'll see you around, Michael Jones.” Then the artist leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. If Michael could've gone any redder, he probably would have and melted right then and there because it just felt right to be kissed by this man he just met. Gavin started walking away, “Make sure to call me, Mogar.” He turned the corner and disappeared as Michael watched him sadly. He didn't want him to leave.

Michael turned to look at the painting they met in front of and smiled widely. A painting of a man dressed in light brown clothes and a crown placed on his head wielding a shining cyan colored sword stared back at him with a smirk.

_Mogar, the Righteous King_ , the painting was titled.

“Hey Michael!” Someone yelled as Michael turned to see his best friend run over to him. “I've been looking for you everywhere. C’mon, we have to go!” He said and grabbed the other’s arm and started pulling him towards the exit, but Michael tugged his arm back which caused his friend to stop and frown. “What's wrong?”

“Trevor… I found him.” Michael muttered quietly and his eyes widened suddenly with happiness, smiling wide. “I actually found him!”

“I told you it was a good idea to come here. And you had the nerve to question me?” Trevor said with a smile, chuckling.

“To be fair, I don't remember you sweetening the deal about possibly meeting my soulmate here.”

“Fair enough.” Trevor said and looked around, “Well, where is he?”

“Oh, I told him that I had to find you so we can go.” Michael answered.

Trevor stared at him in disbelief and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Please, tell me you're joking and he's just coming around the corner.” Michael opened his mouth to say something, but quickly decided against it and shut his mouth. “Michael!” Trevor shouted and Michael hurriedly covered his mouth.

“Sh! We’re in public!” Michael reminded him.

Trevor pulled his hand away from his face and spoke quieter, “What the hell man? You had your chance and you ruined it!” Although he was disappointed, Trevor’s voice held no anger.

“I know, I know, but we couldn't be late to your performance, okay? Plus, he probably has a lot of stuff to do and he offered to give me a tour of his artwork. Then I just watched him and almost forgot what he said and holy shit, Trevor, I think I'm in love.” Michael said in realization.

Rolling his eyes, Trevor nodded, “Ya think?” Michael only shrugged in response as Trevor glanced at the other’s hand. “At least you have his number. C’mon let's go before you embarrass yourself more. Also, you're texting him later so you can hang out with him.” Michael groaned and Trevor laughed, “Yeah, it's fate, Michael. You're doing it once we’re at the amphitheater.” Trevor took his hand and pulled him to the exit so they could go home.

“I hate you…” Michael muttered.

“You know you love me.” Trevor said with a smile and pushed open the doors, pulling Michael towards their car and laughing as Michael would occasionally stumble. Glancing at his own wrist, Michael frowned at the timer. When did it get so short? His gaze then shifted to Trevor’s wrist and he felt a pang of guilt run through him. The timer was zero on Trevor’s wrist. It's been like that for eight years as far as Michael knows, but Trevor’s never explained what happened in the six years he's known him. “Michael?”

The aforementioned blinked and looked up at Trevor who was watching him worriedly. “Yeah?”

“I asked if you're okay.” Trevor repeated.

Looking around, Michael noticed that they were next to the car and stopped his searching on Trevor’s worried features. He nodded, “I'm okay… Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking.”

“About?” Trevor asked softly.

“It doesn't matter.” Michael answered.

Trevor studied him closely before nodding slowly and letting go of Michael to move to the driver’s side. “Now get in before we’re really late. Keys.” Trevor said simply, opening the door.

“Are you sure?” Michael asked with a frown and took out the keys, looking down at them briefly. “In the whole six years I've known you, you never drive. You always tell me to.”

Trevor smiled, “Michael, it's a huge hunk of metal that I control. Nothing’ll go wrong.”

“Do you even have a license?” Michael asked.

“Yes, now gimme the keys.” Trevor stepped on the car and outstretched his arm over the top of the car. “C’mon man, I'll be responsible.”

Michael sighed and handed the keys over, “Just don't get us killed.”

Trevor beamed happily and got in the car, inserting the key into the ignition and starting it as Michael stepped in and closed the door. “Wouldn't dream of it.” He pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. “So, tell me more about him.”

“Huh, what?” Michael asked, honestly hoping Trevor wasn't talking about Gavin.

“You know, tell me about your man.” Trevor said with a smile, keeping his eyes on the road.

Michael watched the other curiously and frowned, “For driving for the first time, you're a really great driver. This cautiousness isn't because it _is_ your time driving on the road, right?”

“Michael, don't avoid the question.” Trevor replied instantly, his smile faltering. “But to answer your question, I have drove many times ever since I was fifteen. I just prefer other people to drive. I don't always walk everywhere, Michael. I do own a car.”

“We live together, I've never seen this car of yours.” Michael stated.

“It's in Indiana.” Trevor answered and turned onto their street. “But in all seriousness, what's he like?”

Michael sighed, “Well, for one, he's British.” Michael answered and continued as Trevor listened with a small smile. “He's an artist, a really great one too. There's really no words that can describe someone like him.”

“Perfect?” Trevor asked with a smirk.

“Yeah…” Michael agreed as Trevor parked on the driveway and switched off the car. They sat in silence for a while not even bothering to get out of the car. Michael kept his eyes on the closed garage and pursed his lips as Trevor stared down at his lap and closed his eyes briefly, taking the keys out of the ignition suddenly and opening the door.

He started getting out, but paused and didn't bother to look at Michael. “You don't have to make it up, you know.” Trevor said quietly. “You'll make me look absolutely stupid and you'll look desperate. Hell, after pulling that you look desperate already.”

“What?” Michael asked quizzically.

“Your timer is still running. Don't make everything up just to make me feel happy for you, Michael. I know you want to find your soulmate, but you don't have to be so desperate. I'm surprised you even stooped that low.” Trevor replied quietly and shook his head.

“Wait Trevor, I did find him. I wasn't lying!” Michael said as Trevor fully got out of the car and slammed the door closed before Michael even finished talking. Michael quickly got out and closed the door, trying to catch up to him as Trevor unlocked and opened the door. “Trevor!”

Trevor turned around abruptly and pointed at him accusingly, “Your timer is running, Michael! You're not fooling me.” He said and walked in the house, disappearing into the hallway probably into his room.

Michael sighed and entered the house, closing and locking the door. He wanted to explain to Trevor why his timer was still running, but in reality he didn't know why. He had never heard of someone’s timer still running after meeting their soulmate. He had to look it up. Michael hurried into his room and turned on his laptop, impatiently waiting for it to boot up and clicking on the browser. Searching for ‘timer continuing after meeting soulmate’, Michael clicked on the first website and quickly skimmed through the article, “More than one soulmate…?” He frowned and continued reading. “Although it is highly unlikely to be destined with more than one, it is certainly possible.” Michael stood and brought his laptop with him to Trevor’s room. The other’s door was still open so Michael peeked in and knocked on the open door, “Trevor?” The other’s back was facing Michael so he couldn't see his current expression.

Pulling on his shirt, Trevor threw his discarded shirt in the hamper, “Yeah?”

“Apparently, I have more than one soulmate.” Michael explained simply, hoping Trevor would understand so they wouldn't have to fight further.

Trevor paused and lifted his head a bit, “I know.”

“You know?” Michael asked.

Trevor simply pointed over to his open laptop as Michael looked over and saw the same website open on his laptop. Michael turned back to Trevor who was looking back at him with a smile. The honest smile that always assured Michael that there was no hate, no anger, nothing. Just a promise that always reminded him that forgiveness would always be given to him. “I'm sorry.” Trevor said, “I shouldn't have jumped to any conclusions.”

“I should've explained first.”

Trevor shook his head and his smile slipped away, “I should've given you a chance to explain. I didn't and I apologize.”

Michael watched Trevor carefully and sighed, “Why'd you drive today?”

“Michael--”

“Just answer me that. Please Trevor.” Michael said quickly.

The engineer pursed his lips then nodded, “It's just…” Trevor sighed, “You just… seemed _so_ lovestruck, I wasn't sure if you would be able to--” Michael rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him as Trevor caught it and laughed. “--drive properly.”

“C’mon man, I want an honest answer.”

“I know, but sometimes questions don't need to be answered.” Michael raised a brow and Trevor sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “How ‘bout this? You find your soulmates and I'll tell you.”

“How many do you think I have?”

Trevor shrugged, “Ima say five.”

“You're joking.”

“Hell yeah, I am! That's a whole lotta love you gotta give.” Trevor smiled and continued, “Anyway, deal?” Trevor outstretched his arm and Michael bit his lip before taking his hand and shaking it.

“Deal.”

“Awesome! Am I forgiven yet?” Trevor asked.

Michael rolled his eyes, “My god, you're needy.”

“I just need some love man!” Trevor remarked with a wide smile. “Would you please forgive me?” Trevor asked.

“Forgiven.” Michael replied, returning the smile and glanced down at his laptop. “Shit man! You're going to be late!” Michael ran back to his own room and placed his laptop on his desk, turning it off and closing it.

“Hey, can we get some food on the way?” Trevor yelled from his room.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You have like ten minutes to get there!” Michael shouted back.

“Michael, would I ever joke about food?”

“Yes!”

There was a slight pause, “Good point. But I'm being serious this time!”

Michael picked up his jacket and exited his room, barely catching the car keys that were thrown his way. “Fine, we’ll go get food, but it's not my fault if your boss yells at you.”

“Fine by me!” Trevor said and they both hurried out of the house. Trevor locked the front door as Michael started the car. Once the engineer put on his belt, Michael drove for a fast food restaurant as Trevor sat back and took out his phone to text the director that he'd be late. “What was it like?” Trevor asked suddenly.

Michael glanced at him and frowned, “What was what like?”

“Seeing and meeting him.” Trevor explained simply.

“Oh…” Michael replied and took another quick glance at his best friend. His frown was more apparent when his eyes flicked to the zeros on Trevor’s wrist. “You won't tell me, will you?”

Trevor sighed, but smiled a sad smile. “Maybe one day, Michael. Maybe one day.”

“Okay.” Michael said and drove into the driveway, waiting for two other cars to place their orders. “It was… electrifying, I'd say. It was like I was a cord and was connected to an outlet once we shook hands. Once I laid eyes on him though, it was like a magnet was pulling me towards him.”

“Oh…” Trevor said.

Before Michael could continue, they were next and Michael rolled up to the speaker, turning to Trevor. “What the fuck you want?”

Trevor shrugged, “Just some chicken nuggets with a chocolate shake and fries.”

“You're a complete fucking child.” Michael commented and turned to the speaker as a voice spoke out.

_”Yes, I am. Thank you for telling me.”_ A man’s voice said as Michael’s eyes widened and turned to Trevor who kept his mouth shut and motioned for him to say something.

Michael quickly turned back to the speaker and stumbled over his words, “Sorry, I--I wasn’t directing that at you. I’m really sorry.”

_”Hey, it’s alright man. Anyway, what would you like?”_

“Uh, can I get chicken nuggets, a regular sized chocolate milkshake, and large fries please?” Michael asked carefully, almost like he was afraid that he would say something wrong again.

_”Alright, that’ll be eight ninety two.”_

“Thank you.” Michael called, but didn’t receive a reply and he frowned a bit. Why did he want a reply anyway? Michael shook his head and sighed, turning to Trevor who was watching him worriedly.

“Something wrong?” He asked as Michael silently shook his head. Though, Trevor didn't look convinced. Michael decided to leave it be and drove to the next window, quickly collecting the correct amount and rolling down his window. “Michael.” Trevor called quietly as the other raised a finger to shush him which made him fall silent. The cashier opened the window and took the money from Michael’s hands, ripping off the receipt and handing it to him. Michael smiled in response and drove up to the next window, frowning when there was no one there. “Michael.” Trevor attempted again with a little more force, but Michael ignored him. A man appeared in view with a takeout bag and was still collecting some items as Michael’s jaw fell open unexpectedly. There was no way someone is allowed to look that good in a fucking fast food restaurant’s uniform.

_Tick_

The man opened the window and kept his eyes on the monitor, reading it over a couple of times.

_Tock._

He turned to retrieve a chocolate shake, reading the label. “One chocolate sha--”

_Tick…_

Both times stopped on zero. The man had his arm outstretched with the shake balanced on his hand and his eyes widened comically. After taking the drink from his hands, Michael watched him with wide eyes and studied the other. “Did you--Are you--Holy shit…” The man stumbled over his words and just let his mouth hang open as Michael couldn't think of anything intelligent to say, much less anything coherent. Clumsily, the man took out a piece of paper and pen, jotting down something on the paper and handing it hastily to Michael. “Text me, yeah?” He asked hopefully as Michael took the paper from him.

Wordlessly, Michael nodded and his eyes flicked to the other’s wrist as the time skyrocketed up. Frowning, Michael’s eyebrows knitted together and looked at his own wrist as the numbers changed and stopped once again at a random time. Both Trevor and the unnamed man stared at Michael with wide eyes as he lowered his arm and turned to the employee. “Michael Jones.” He introduced casually as if they all didn't just witness the number fly up again.

“Ray Narvaez Jr.” Ray replied breathlessly and suddenly cleared his throat, “Uh, sorry, I have to get back to work. Text me please.” Ray handed them the rest of their order in a bag as Michael took it and nodded.

Michael reluctantly drove away and headed to the amphitheater as his phone chimed loudly. He stopped at a red light and quickly checked his phone before his jaw dropped slightly and he slowly looked at Trevor. “Trevor…”

“Work?” He asked quietly.

“Look, before you--”

“Shut up.” He said quickly.

“I'm really sorry--” Michael put his phone down and drove when the light turned green.

“I said, ‘shut up’.” Trevor interrupted again as Michael glanced at him to see if he was actually angry or not. The engineer kept his eyes trained outside, his posture stiff and his hand restlessly tapping on the middle console of the car almost like he was sending a message in Morse Code. Michael’s work always seemed to pull him away at the worse times and it made both of them annoyed. The worst time that Michael could think of was when Trevor was graduating from college, but Michael had to miss the whole ceremony because his work had called. It was like his work knew exactly when to call so he couldn't celebrate any of the younger’s achievements.

Michael frowned and turned into the parking lot of the amphitheater, “Please tell me you're not mad.”

“No!” Trevor said swiftly and sighed, looking down at his lap and closing his eyes briefly. He turned to face Michael, “I'm not mad, I know your work is more important.” Those words made Michael feel extremely guilty. “I'm just… trying to understand what's happening.”

“You want to understand why my time's still ticking.” Michael reiterated and turned the car into a parking space, easily sliding in and switching the car off. Trevor simply nodded his head and opened the door, stepping out and closing the door before Michael could say anything else. Sighing, Michael quickly stepped out of the car and walked around it before Trevor walked away, “Wait!” The other stopped and waited for Michael to continue. “I need to know if this is going to be a problem between us. Like if it's going to ruin our friendship or make you jealous--”

Trevor swiftly turned and walked up to Michael, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to make him understand. “I'm not jealous, I'm happy for you, really I am. I'd honestly be more mad at your work than be jealous about how many soulmates you have.” Michael thought otherwise. “But I can't help but think someone is punishing me for what I've done.”

“What did you do?” Michael asked curiously as Trevor released him and took a few steps away from him, rubbing at his temple and shaking his head.

“It doesn't matter anymore.” He said quietly.

“If it doesn't matter anymore then why are you still bothered by it?” Michael questioned as Trevor stayed silent. “I mean, you are the one who constantly told me that mistakes in the past make me who I am today and there's nothing that should hinder me from continuing my life because it's my life not someone else’s. I do what I want--”

“--because my own word is truer than someone else’s unless it's harming to me or to others.” Trevor simultaneously said with Michael who smiled when they finished it together. “I know what you're trying to say, Michael, and thank you for making me realize my stupidity. I would love to talk more, but I really do have to go now.” He turned to walked away, but Michael called him again.

“You're forgetting something.” Michael reached into the car and pulled out the takeout bag and shake, handing it to Trevor who smiled.

“Thanks.”

Michael placed a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder, “Good luck.” Trevor simply nodded and walked away as Michael watched him. Even though his best friend was the smartest guy he ever knew, there were times like those that made Michael remember that Trevor was _human_ just like himself. Although mistakes weren't really something Trevor made, Michael was always happy to get the other back on track because it's what he would do for anyone. If anyone asked him if Trevor was his little brother, he'd probably say yes because he'd protect that kid with his life. No matter how smart he was, Trevor was still learning and so was Michael. There was no doubt about it. He just wished they could understand what the fuck was happening with his timer.

Getting in the car, Michael turned the engine over and sighed, looking down at his wrist and frowning when the time was extremely low again. Was another one of his soulmates nearby? He shook his head and backed out of the parking space, glancing at his hand and remembering that he had to text both Gavin and Ray. Shit, what was he going to tell them? _Hey, I actually have two soulmates maybe even more. Do you guys want to go to dinner?_ Michael mentally slapped himself. God, he needed Trevor to help him with this issue, but of course his fucking work has to call him every single fucking time he wanted to hang out with Trevor. His boss said he had a day off too!

Grumpily parking at his work, Michael turned off the car and decided to just text the two now. He pulled out his phone and saved both of their numbers, quickly skimming through his calendar to see if he had anything important to do with Trevor. He saw none and sent a quick individual text to the both of them, asking them if they wanted to have coffee tomorrow morning. Gavin texted back immediately and said that he was available, but since Ray was working Michael knew the other wouldn't answer until he was on break or something. Michael sighed and got out of his car, entering the building that he hated the most in his life.


	2. No Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Michael's cage fight.

Keeping his eyes trained on the ground, Michael winced when Trevor lightly dabbed a cotton ball soaked with rubbing alcohol onto his face. “You went too far again.” Trevor spoke softly and sighed, cleaning the other’s face carefully before throwing the cotton ball away and handing Michael an ice pack wrapped in paper towels. Michael silently took it and placed it on his swollen eye as the engineer gently took one of Michael’s hands and lightly dabbed his knuckles with another alcohol soaked cotton ball. “I don't know why you choose to do this to yourself.” Trevor said as he wrapped gauze around the hand. “It's dangerous and you could get killed and I--I _worry_ , Michael. What if you don't come back one day? What am I going to do then? What am I going to tell your family? Hell, what am I going to tell your soulmates?” Michael flinched and Trevor sighed, taking the other’s hand and cleaning it. He wrapped the hand and stood, “I'm sorry.” He said quietly and turned to walk away.

Quickly grabbing Trevor’s arm, Michael shook his head, “What are you sorry for?”

“Michael--”

“I'm the one who is worrying you. I'm the one who is a terrible friend. If anyone is supposed to say sorry, it's me.” Michael said as Trevor just shook his head.

“You say that, but you'll still work. I know you, Michael.” Trevor ripped his arm from Michael’s grip and collected the supplies he used, starting to walk away so he could put it all away.

“I'll quit.” Michael said suddenly which made Trevor freeze. “I'll quit my job so you won't have to worry anymore.”

Trevor sighed, “If you quit your job, my worry will only shift to something else.”

“Which is?” Michael questioned.

“I don't have a decent job, Michael. I'm still fresh out of college. Where do you think my worry will go?”

“I'll find a new job. One that'll get us through until you find a high paying job.” Michael said as Trevor just shook his head and disappeared into the hallway. Frowning, Michael ran a hand through his hair and repositioned the ice pack. It was getting really cold already.

Trevor walked back into the room, but immediately went to the kitchen. “What do you want for dinner?” He asked flatly and switched on the water, washing his hands thoroughly before turning off the faucet and drying his hands.

Michael shook his head and stood, walking to the kitchen. “I'm not hungry.”

“Michael--”

“Don't tell me it's good for my health to eat. I'm not eating until we find a solution to this problem.” Michael snapped as Trevor sighed.

“There’s no solution to this problem.” Trevor said and quickly added, “Or at least, not any solution that is reachable in our case.” He opened the refrigerator and looked for ingredients to make something, pulling out a couple of items and closing the refrigerator.

“Trevor--” Michael started and placed the bag of ice on the counter.

Trevor slammed down one of the items he was holding as Michael shut his mouth immediately because shit Trevor was fuming. “You don't get it, Michael! You're a fucking cage fighter with arms flailing all over the place and you just so happen to win every single fucking time, but you don't once think about how that affects others you know. You don't know how it affects me because son of a bitch, Michael, you're quite literally handing your life to death every single time you enter the ring. Do you know what would happen to me if you just didn't come back one day? All I'm asking is for you to take better care of yourself and I don't fucking know--quit maybe? But you can't, I know you can't and it pisses me the hell off because I have to fucking sit here hoping that you'll always come back to me…” By the end of it, Trevor was heavily breathing because he hadn't yelled loudly so much or for that long. How long was he keeping all of that to himself?

Michael only watched Trevor who was trying to slow his breath and calm himself down.

The engineer continued, his voice softer and quieter than before. “I know it's been tough trying to support the both of us for all of these years, but the moment you crash, I'll crash too. Maybe crash even worse than you will. I don't know, but I just know that you have to stop.” He clenched his hand into a fist. “It'll destroy the both of us.”

Michael walked over to Trevor and rested a hand on his shoulder as Trevor turned to look at him. “I'll quit,” Michael assured. “I'll quit after I find a solid job, I promise.”

Sniffing, Trevor wiped away his tears and nodded, “Okay… Yeah, okay, just--just don't die on me, okay?”

“Wouldn't dream of it, buddy.” Michael smiled as Trevor gave a small smile back.

Trevor started preparing dinner and spoke quietly, “So, are you free tomorrow?”

Michael rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Yeah, sorry, I kind of made plans already with Gavin and Ray in the morning. The rest of the day I'm not sure about, though.”

“Good. Finally had the guts to do something without me there.” Trevor said with a smirk as Michael lightly nudged him.

“Hey, I can handle it myself, thank you very much.”

“Uh huh.” Trevor said, unconvinced.

“Whatever.”

“Anyway, you go have fun with them. I'll have fun playing video games with my friends.” Trevor said with a smile.

Michael gasped dramatically, “You have friends that aren't me? Blasphemy!”

The engineer shoved him lightly and laughed, “Shut up. Yes, I have friends and I'll gladly hang out with them rather than hang out with you. Oh plus, they'll be here in person tomorrow.”

“Is this the Jerem6401 and AxialMatt I always hear you playing with?” Michael inquired with a raised brow and a smirk.

“Hell yeah! Dude, they're awesome! You should totally meet them after your ‘hang out’ with Gavin and Ray. I feel like you'd like them a lot. They're coming over to Austin for South By Southwest and said they'll come a week early so they can meet up with me. And get this, they're soulmates!” Trevor explained fondly as Michael grinned at him. “What?”

“Are you in love, Trevor?” Michael asked.

Promptly, Trevor punched Michael in the arm harder than he intended to, but the bastard deserved it. “No, I'm not, thank you for asking. They're my best friends that aren't you, so it's nice once and awhile for a change of scenery. Oh and by the way, if you ruin their week with me, I will seriously make you feel all of your cage fights at once.”

Michael raised his hands up in defense, “Point noted.”

Trevor walked over to the counter and threw the bag of ice at Michael who caught it, “And if you look like shit during your date with those two, it's not my fault.”


	3. No Shift II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael meet up with Ray and Gavin

“Dude, you look like shit. Did you get hit by a bus or something?” Ray asked worriedly before even sitting down at the table where Michael was waiting for them. Michael groaned and dropped his head onto the table as Ray frowned, “Are uh… are you okay?”

“No, thank you for asking.” Michael said and gestured at the seat across from him, “Please take a seat and completely ignore the fact that I look like shit.”

Ray chuckled and sat down as Michael lifted his head. “Okay, so you said you had some important news to tell me which involved this.” Ray lifted his hand and placed it on the table, showing the timer on his wrist that was ticking down agonizingly slowly.

Michael nodded, “Well, I mean, I wanted to get to know you too, but I feel like it'd be much better if I explain it once both of you got here.”

“Both of us?” Ray inquired with a raised brow.

Michael sighed, “Yeah, just tell me about you for now until he gets here.”

Ray nodded and asked, “Twenty questions?”

Michael shrugged, “Sure.” Ray motioned for him to start and Michael quickly thought of a question, “How long have you lived in Austin?”

“A month. I moved here from Queens, New York.” Ray answered easily.

“Interesting place.”

“Interesting’s a word for it.” Ray said with a smile. “What about you?”

Michael leaned forward a bit, “Ten years. I moved here from New Jersey.”

“A Jersey man, huh? I don't hear the accent.” Ray narrowed his eyes a bit as if he could see the other’s history by squinting.

“That's because I made sure to adapt here. I don't hear your accent either.”

Ray shrugged, “Meh, it's there. It's just not very apparent.”

“Well neither is mine.” Michael said with a smile. “Why'd you move here?”

“Simple, wanted to live on my own. I moved around from place to place a lot, trying to find a place that I could call home. I was partially finding my soulmate as well.” Ray admitted as Michael nodded.

“Understandable.”

Ray hummed quietly as he thought of a question. “Oh, do you play video games?”

“Quite frankly, I do. I actually make some videos on YouTube here and there.” Michael answered.

“I'm aware, Michael ‘Rage Quit’ Jones.” Ray said with a grin.

Michael looked taken aback for a couple of seconds, “You know that?”

Ray nodded, “I watched a couple of your videos before and uh, well, when you said your name to me yesterday I had suspicions, but I kind of figured I should see if it was really you or not.”

“Surprised?”

“More like gobsmacked.” Ray replied as Michael chuckled. “Dude, you’re like famous.”

“That’s not going to be a problem, is it?” Michael asked solemnly as Ray quickly shook his head.

“Absolutely not, I'm not an asshole.”

Before Michael could reply, the front door jingled open and Michael swallowed any words he was about to say and looked over as Gavin walked in and searched the small cafe for Michael, frowning slightly when he saw Ray with Michael. The cage fighter stood quickly and motioned for Ray to stay, “Sorry, stay here.” He quickly walked over to Gavin and smiled. “Hi Gavin, how are you?”

“Who's that? And why do you look like shit?” Gavin asked immediately and pointed at Ray who waved at them awkwardly from the table. “I thought we were getting to know each other.” Gavin sounded more disappointed than angry. “Wait,” Gavin said in realization. “He's not your boyfriend, right?”

Michael shook his head, “No, he's my soulmate.”

“What?” Gavin asked in confusion and hurt.

_Tick._

Michael shook his head again, “That's not what I meant! He's my soulmate, yeah, but he's yours too.” Gavin still watched him with uncertainty as Michael sighed and took Gavin’s hand pulling him towards the table.

_Tock._

“Gavin Free, Ray Narvaez Jr. Ray Narvaez Jr., Gavin Free.” Michael introduced as the two locked eyes.

_Tick._

Both of them looked down at their timers and stared in shock as the time stayed on zero, but soon enough, the timer flew up again and stopped on a random time. “How the fuck…?” The both of them breathed out as Michael watched them with a wide smile.

“Congratulations, you've met another one of your soulmates!” Michael said happily as the two slowly turned to look at him.

“How long have you known this?” Gavin asked.

“Just yesterday, I met both of you yesterday.” Michael said and motioned for them to sit as they did. “It's possible to have more than one soulmate. I have no idea how many soulmates we have, but yeah, it's possible.”

Ray looked down at his timer, “So, that's why the timer keeps resetting.” Michael nodded as Ray smiled, “Well, since we’re here, we should get coffee.”

Gavin nodded, “That sounds amazing, I'm completely drained from yesterday’s art show.”

“You're an artist?” Ray asked curiously.

“Yeah, I'm not really that good honestly.” Gavin said sheepishly.

“He's being modest.” Michael commented.

“Of course, he is. Well, I'm an artist too, except I don't use paintbrushes, pencils, and chalk. I use spatulas, bowls, and measuring cups.” Ray said with a smile.

“Oh, you've got to cook for us now.” Michael replied as Gavin nodded in agreement.

They continued their light banter until they had to all leave for various activities. Gavin was going to help set up another art gallery in Dallas, Ray had another shift at work today, and Michael had to pick up Trevor so that they could pick up his friends from the airport.

Everything was slowly fitting into its rightful place.


	4. Gains Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Trevor pick Matt and Jeremy up from the airport.

“Do you even know what they look like?” Michael asked, leaning on the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, I do. They sent pictures so I wouldn't have to do the sign thingy.” Trevor explained briefly.

Michael raised a brow, “‘The sign thingy’?” Michael repeated.

“Y’know, when people in the movies write down people’s last names and put it on cardboard to hold up to the oncoming crowd of landers. Yeah, that thingy.” Trevor continued to flick his eyes to every face that passed by him.

“You're weird.” Michael said with a smile as Trevor just waved him away.

_Tick._

Someone walked up to Trevor and asked, “Hey, uh, could you help me find two people? They're my soulmates and I just--”

_Tock._

Their gaze shifted to Michael and their eyes widened suddenly walking up to him as Trevor frowned and watched. The stranger offered their hand, “Kdin Jenzen.”

_Tick._

The timers stopped and Michael looked down at the other’s wrist. He took the offered hand and shook it, “Michael Jones. You said you were looking for two other people who were your soulmates. What're their names?” Neither of them bothered to look if their timers were still running as they ticked slowly.

Kdin frowned, “Uh, they're names are Jeremy and Matt. I just met them today like an hour ago, then I got lost within the crowd and I've been looking for them.”

Michael turned to Trevor who shrugged, “It’s them, isn't it?”

“Of course, it’s them.” Trevor replied.

“How many places are you going to drag me to that coincidentally has at least one of my soulmates at that location?” Michael asked sarcastically as Trevor shrugged again.

“I'm not purposefully trying to find them, I don't even know them.” Trevor chuckled and looked behind Michael, pointing at the two walking towards them. “Incoming soulmates.”

_Tick._

“Trevor Collins!” Jeremy yelled and went to hug Trevor, but the engineer raised a hand to stop him and Jeremy frowned.

_Tock._

Trevor shook his head, “I believe you both have someone you would love to say hello to.” He gestured to Michael as Matt and Jeremy shifted their gazes to the cage fighter and their jaws practically dropped to the floor.

_Tick._

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and held out a hand, “Jeremy Dooley.”

“Matt Bragg.” Matt said with a smile.

“Michael Jones, Trevor’s roommate slash housemate.” Michael replied as the two of them just studied the other.

Trevor rolled his eyes with a smile plastered on his face, “Just kiss already you damn lovebirds.”

Kdin chuckled, “Please don't tell me we're going to have more soulmates. I've only known these two for an hour and I'm already sick of their shit.” Kdin said jokingly.

Trevor laughed, “Oh trust me, you're not done yet and considering Michael’s timer is still running, not all of you are here in Austin yet.”

“There's more?” Matt asked incredulously as Trevor nodded. “You've got to be fucking kidding me.” He muttered.

“How many?” Jeremy asked.

Trevor mentally counted before answering with, “Six currently and there's still more of you.”

“I'm guessing you're not one of them.” Kdin said as Trevor stiffened a bit, but quickly regained his composure.

He shook his head and smiled almost sadly, “Nope, but I wouldn't want to be your soulmate anyway. I've already had enough shit to deal with just knowing these three.” Trevor said with a laugh gesturing to Jeremy, Matt, and Michael.

“Hey!” Jeremy said, faking hurt.

“We’re the nicest people you'll ever meet!” Matt defended.

“Uh huh, and I'm an orange.” Trevor replied, unconvinced.

Michael clapped a hand on Trevor’s shoulder and looked at each of them before saying, “Alright guys, well, before we get too ahead of ourselves. Let's get to know each other and get something to eat while we’re at it. I'll also contact Gavin and Ray--our other two soulmates--so we can all meet up with them.”

Although Michael has met five of his soulmates in less than two days, none of them meet the rest of their soulmates until two years later when Trevor came in contact with one of his old employers.


	5. No Shift III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years, the guys have situated themselves in their new home and watch a movie. Oh, and Michael is offered a new job.

Everyone was littered around the living room in various positions as they all watched a movie. Michael glanced around. To his left, Ray was huddled in a blanket trying to keep warm and Gavin was stealing Michael’s warmth on his right. Matt, Jeremy, and Kdin always preferred the floor so they could make their blanket nest right smack in the middle of the living room. Trevor was busying himself with work in his room and they could occasionally hear his shouts of curse words from his constant frustration. Michael sometimes thought that Trevor was responsible for keeping them together and alive. Hell now, most of the money they were earning was coming from his paycheck. And Michael felt guilty. They were over here watching a movie as Trevor worked his ass off paying for most of their essentials.

“Hey guys!” Speak of the devil.

Jeremy grabbed the remote and paused the movie looking over, “What’s up?”

Trevor looked at them excitedly, “So, one of my former employers called me and asked for some help. He needed a PA for a movie set and I told him that I have just the man.” His eyes landed on Michael and Michael groaned.

“There's no way I'm being someone’s servant.”

Ray nudged him and smiled, “Hey, it'll be good for you. Going from a cage fighter to a PA. At least try it.”

“Yeah, it won't hurt to try it out.” Kdin agreed as Michael sighed.

“Does anyone else want to agree before I try to decline?” Michael asked and looked around as Matt, Jeremy, and Gavin raised their hands.

Michael sighed as Jeremy laughed and said, “You won't decline.”

Running a hand through his hair, Michael sighed and looked over at Trevor who looked hopeful. He waved him away, “Fine, fine, whatever!”

“Awesome!” Trevor cheered and ran back into his room to call back his former employer.

“You did a good thing.” Gavin said as Michael frowned a bit.

“What do you mean?”

“Trevor’s obviously been having a rough time, so it’s good you took some weight off his shoulders.” Gavin pointed out. “I mean, none of us have a really good job at the moment that pays really well and Treyco basically provides for all of us.”

“Hey, I'm a fucking mechanic! It's a decent job! No one knows how to work their car properly.” Matt explained briefly.

Jeremy shook his head and lightly shoved Matt, “Yeah, but your work is slow.”

“Says the scientist who can't do shit!” Matt remarked as Jeremy looked offended.

“I'll have you know I'm a chemistry teacher and a damn good one at that!” Jeremy defended and crossed his arms over his chest.

“All of your students have crushes on you!” Kdin nearly shouted as Jeremy huffed and threw his arms into the air in exasperation.

“You're a YouTuber who has taken most of the hearts of my students!” Jeremy shot back and quickly added, “Because they watch you when I give them free time to do their work! And I will have you know that you take the wrong moment to post your videos. It's always during one of my classes!”

Kdin shrugged, “Yeah, I post it during your classes _because_ it's during your classes. Plus, you know you love it when I post a video. Hell, you're one of the first to watch it all the way through.”

Jeremy facepalmed to hide his blush and sighed, “I’d still appreciate it if I could teach my class properly without any interruptions.”

“You don't have any interruptions, you _choose_ to interrupt the class to watch his videos.” Matt laughed.

“Whatever…”

“You know you love me.” Kdin said with a grin.

“And I regret it everyday.” Jeremy said with a smile.

“No, you don't.” Matt said, kissing his cheek as Kdin wrapped her arms around Jeremy’s waist.

Jeremy sighed, “I just hate it when they watch one of your videos and use the wrong pronouns for you.”

Kdin smiled at him fondly, “Aw, it's okay, Jer, really. I don't mind. They don't know.”

“It's infuriating to all hell! Why won't you tell them you prefer she and her?” Jeremy asked quietly.

“Because it doesn't matter what the world thinks of me. I only tell the people that I really care about who I am. People on the internet will either hate me if I tell them or support me. I appreciate the support from them, yeah, but it's not the same support you guys give me.” Kdin explained softly as Jeremy gradually relaxed throughout the explanation.

“Okay.”

Michael’s eyes flicked to Ray’s wrist where the time appeared to be slowing down. It's been two years and they still haven't found their other soulmate or soulmates. Hopefully, they'll all be together soon.


	6. Gains One, Remembers the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor takes the six of them to the movie set.

Trevor led the six of them through the movie set and stopped suddenly, turning to face them. “Okay, I'm going to go ahead and find your boss so he could talk to you and meet you. Please don't touch anything.” Trevor said before jogging off and nearly running into someone holding a plate of a variety of cookies. “Oh, sorry!” They all heard him say before running away.

Michael shook his head with a smile, “Sometimes I wonder if he's the child rather than us.”

“He does get excited about things a lot.” Jeremy said.

“That doesn't make him a child.” Kdin informed as Matt chuckled.

“No, but it does mean that he's having fun at some points in time.” Matt said.

Gavin nodded, “Yeah, bloody bloke isn't fun when he's depressing and working.” Gavin paused before adding, “Which is most of the time sadly.”

_Tick._

Ray shrugged, “It's not like we could help him with his engineering shit anyway. I bet half of us don't even understand what he's saying half of the time.”

_Tock._

“Trey!” They all heard which made the six of them look over in curiosity. An angered Trevor strutted inside and completely ignored the person speed walking after him and trying to currently gain his attention. “Trey, come on!” All six of them seemed to freeze in place when they saw the person following Trevor walk after him. “Trey! Let me explain!” They stopped and looked past Trevor with wide eyes.

_Tick._

Trevor carefully watched and crossed his arms over his chest as the seven of them slowly and cautiously approached each other. They stammered out, “Ryan… Ryan Haywood.”

“Michael Jones.”

“Kdin Jenzen.”

“Gavin Free.”

“Ray Narvaez Jr.”

“Jeremy Dooley."

“Matt Bragg.”

Trevor rolled his eyes, “Well, this is just great…”

The six of them were basically used to it and honestly weren't really surprised when all of their times reset once again. “So, uh, what are you guys doing here on my set?”

Trevor rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms, “This isn't _your_ set. Everything’s not about you, Rye.”

Ryan turned to Trevor and sighed, “Look, I've apologized thousands of times already--”

“Twenty three times in the span of about two minutes.” Trevor corrected with an apparent frown.

“--and I've tried to explain myself in the past--”

Trevor shook his head, “No… you haven't.”

“--but I honestly want your forgiveness. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I deserve your forgiveness.” Ryan said as Trevor shook his head almost instantly.

“You don't deserve shit, Rye.” Trevor turned around and started walking away. “I don't get an explanation, you don't get my forgiveness. That sounds fair to me.” Ryan quickly grabbed Trevor’s shoulder to pull him back, but the engineer shoved him away. “Don't fucking touch me!” By this time, a crowd of confused people started forming around them and the six of them wanted to calm the two of them down, but they didn’t know how.

Ryan frowned and retracted his arm, “Why are you so mad at me?”

“As if you don't know.”

“I don't.” Ryan said quietly.

Trevor huffed and shook his head, walking away. “Michael, you're working with that asshole starting tomorrow. So, good luck.” He walked towards the exit and five of them followed him as Michael lingered a bit longer.

Ryan looked down sadly as Michael frowned and approached the actor, “So uh… what was that about?” Michael asked cautiously.

Ryan sighed, “I fucked up and now my one and only brother hates me.” Michael was taken aback. Trevor had a brother? He's known Trevor for eight years now and he just now found out he has a brother? What were the chances that Trevor’s brother was a part of their family? One of their soulmates? Just when he thought he knew Trevor inside and out, something else always seemed to sneak up and surprise him. “You should probably go. Trey won't like it if you're with me for too long.”

“What did you do?” Michael asked.

Ryan shook his head, “Go.” He said quietly. “Plus, it's better if you ask him.”

Frowning, Michael reluctantly agreed and waved goodbye before catching up with the rest of them who were almost at the car already. “Who the fuck was that?” Michael asked and immediately regretted the anger that was threaded into his words.

“It doesn't matter.” Trevor answered immediately and held out his hands. “Keys.”

Michael shook his head, “I’m not letting you drive.”

“Why not?” Trevor asked in frustration.

“Because you're angry.”

“Just give me the damn keys!” Trevor shouted.

“I said no.” Michael said calmly. “I didn't want to say it, but driving with high emotions will most likely get us all killed.”

Trevor’s eyes seem to widen at that and he turned suddenly, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking away. Jeremy took a couple of steps forward, “Where are you going?” He asked worriedly.

“Home.” Trevor answered.

“Uh, the car’s right here.” Matt responded, pointing at the vehicle.

“I'm aware.”

Gavin shook his head, “I’ll go with him. Just go home.”

“But Gav--” Ray started.

“Go. Home.” Gavin repeated and caught up to Trevor, talking to him with a quiet voice as the engineer seemed to visibly relax soon after.

“He's got him.” Kdin said with a light smile and got in the car as did the rest of them.

Michael lingered outside the car for a few moments to watch the two walk away. Once they were out of view, Michael smiled, “You got him, bud. Take care of each other.” He said softly and got in the driver’s seat, driving to their house.


	7. Gains One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Trevor go to a café and meet someone.

“You hungry, Gav?” Trevor asked suddenly and Gavin frowned.

“There's food at home.”

Trevor shook his head, “I don't feel like going home right now.”

Gavin shrugged, “Sure, where do you want to go?”

“The café.” Trevor answered instantly as the two started walking over which was conveniently a couple of blocks away. The two entered the café and ordered food and drinks, waiting patiently for them. There was silence between them for a long time while they waited. In fact, even after getting their food and drinks and situating themselves at a table, they didn't speak to each other until Gavin cleared his throat and spoke up.

“Anything interesting happening at work?” Gavin asked as a conversation starter.

Trevor shook his head, “Don't do that, Gavin.”

“Do what?” Gavin asked in confusion.

“Act like I didn't just blow up in my older brother’s face for something stupid.” Trevor explained and gripped his cup of coffee tighter.

Gavin titled his head, “It's not stupid if you blew up about it. Unless it's about him stealing a pencil or something from you, then that's stupid.”

Trevor chuckled, “No, it's nothing like that. He was just a bad influence on me.”

“Did it lead to something?”

The engineer nodded, “Yeah, something tragic.” He answered, looking down at his cup. “He just ran and left me after it happened… How am I supposed to forgive him for that?” He asked, looking up at Gavin hopelessly.

Gavin spoke softly, “We should hear his side of the story before we all jump to any conclusions. Plus, you'll be seeing him more now, unfortunately.”

“Why?” Trevor asked as Gavin pointed at his wrist and the timer ticked almost mockingly at Trevor. “Oh.” The engineer’s head dropped and sighed. He dreaded seeing his brother again, Gavin could tell and he wasn't sure how this would affect their family. This was the happiest he's ever been in a long time and suddenly, a curve ball was thrown at all of them. This conflict the brothers had was surely going to affect everyone and everyone had to help resolve it, whether they wanted to or not.

The artist patted the other’s back comfortingly and smiled, “It'll be okay, Treyco. We’ll settle this together.”

_Tick._

“Yeah…” Trevor responded quietly.

_Tock._

The sound of the door opening seemed to be louder than any of the other times it's opened and it caught Gavin’s attention immediately. A tired looking man with tattoos littering his arms walked in and trudged towards the cash register as Gavin frowned. Why was he anticipating the time this man turned around and made eye contact with him? An invisible force kept Gavin from looking away and he continued to stare across the whole goddamn café to stare at one person who was turning around after ordering. Then they made eye contact.

_Tick._

Trevor followed Gavin’s gaze and audibly sighed, but honestly didn't mean to. He stood up and grabbed his coffee, “I'll see you later, Gavin.”

The artist seemed to snap back to reality at that and turned to look at him, frowning. “Where are you going?” He asked as the tattooed man started walking over to them.

“I just need to think, I'll be home by three, I promise.” Trevor said and started to walk, but Gavin quickly stood which caused his chair to fall and crash to the ground loudly.

Gavin winced at how loud it was and quickly caught Trevor’s arm, “Look, clearly you're annoyed by this. Why do you continue to do this to yourself?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You're in agony, lad! I'm not the only one who's seen it and you don't hide it well enough at all.”

“Gavin, let go.”

Gavin shook his head, “You see us interact with each other and it annoys you that you don't have what we have. I just want to know why you continue to do this to yourself.”

“Gavin, stop.”

“We don't want to force you to do anything, but let us help you for once.”

“You're causing a scene.” Trevor tried again. He desperately wanted the artist to stop talking.

“You've helped us the entire time you've known us, so just let us bloody in your bubble so we could fix this.”

Before an angered Trevor could slap him, a hand curled around Gavin’s arm and pulled him back which made a surprised Gavin let go of Trevor. “Go, kid. I'll make sure to bring him home.” The tattooed man said to Trevor.

Narrowing his eyes a bit, Trevor asked, “What's your name?”

“Geoff Ramsey. Yours?”

“Trevor Collins. I just needed your name in case he doesn't come home tonight, so I can tell the police who took him.”

“That's smart of you.” Geoff said with a smile.

Trevor smirked, “Someone has to be the smart one in the family.”

“Hey! I'm smart!” Gavin protested as Geoff chuckled.

“Stop kidding yourself, Gav. Anyway, I'll see ya later.” Trevor turned and walked away as Gavin tried to pull away from Geoff and frowned when he wouldn't let go.

Gavin looked at him, “Why won't you let me go?”

“Because he needs some time to himself. I can see that you really care for him, though, but sometimes family can't always solve your problems. In fact, family could be the bringer of those problems. So give him space and he’ll be fine.” Geoff explained with a smile. “Now what was your name?”

“Gavin Free.”

“The artist from England?” Geoff asked.

“You know me?”

Geoff nodded, “I'm a journalist, I have to keep track of all things famous which means you're famous enough to have your name out there.”

“Which means you know Kdin Jenzen too?” Gavin asked.

Geoff furrowed his brows, “Yeah, I know her. She's a Youtube celebrity. Why?”

“She's one of our soulmates too.” Gavin explained simply.

“Two peppermint mochas.” One of the workers at the café called as Geoff quickly went over to grab the cups.

“Thanks.” He said with a smile and walked back to Gavin who picked up his chair and set it down sitting in it. Gavin looked transfixed at him as Geoff set down the cups, “What?” Geoff asked in confusion.

Gavin shook his head, “Nothing, it's just--you're holding two cups which means you're waiting for someone.”

Geoff raised his eyebrows in surprise and shook his head, smiling. “No, I'm not waiting for someone. One of my boyfriends was having a bad day today, but he never said what happened. I was going to go over once I got our coffees, but I got distracted obviously.”

“Boyfriends? As in, plural?”

The journalist nodded, “Yeah, come on, you should meet them. He doesn't like cold coffee, so we should probably go now.” Gavin agreed and stood up, grabbing his cup of coffee as they walked out of the café. “So, how many of us are there?”

“I don't know.” Gavin said, “At the house, there's six of us and that's including me, but we just met someone else earlier today.”

“So seven?”

Gavin nodded, “Yeah, seven.”

“Wow, that's a lot. There's only three of us. So that's ten, in total?” Geoff asked and Gavin nodded again. “This is unheard of. The most soulmates anyone has ever gotten was eight.”

“Eight? I've only heard two was the most.”

“Nope!” Geoff approached his car and put one of the cups on the top of the car, opening the door and starting the car. “A close friend of mine, Bruce Greene has eight other soulmates.” He took both cups and put them in cup holders as Gavin got in and preferred to hold his warm cup of coffee.

“Bruce Greene? As in, Funhaus Bruce Greene?” Gavin asked as Geoff backed out of the parking lot and started driving.

Geoff nodded, “You've heard of them?”

“Yeah, we watch some of their videos. I didn't know they were all soulmates. Plus, I thought James and Elyse were married.”

Geoff smiled and glanced at Gavin, “They don't like to publicize their relationship and those two are married. They decided to get married so they could cover the fact that they're all soulmates from their fans. It works, doesn't it?”

“Wow…” Gavin said in awe.

“Wow indeed.” Geoff parked and turned off the car, “We’re here.”

Gavin looked out the window and frowned, “Uh Geoff?”

“Yeah?”

“Was your boyfriend you were talking about named Ryan Haywood?”

“Yeah, why?” Geoff asked in confusion.

“Bloody hell…”


	8. Gained One, Losing All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael yells at Gavin for leaving Trevor by himself.

“I cannot believe you just let him leave!” Michael yelled at Gavin who frowned and took a couple of steps back from the angered Michael. “Why the fuck would you do that?!”

“I didn't have much of a choice…” Gavin squeaked out as Geoff quickly stood in front of the artist.

“Stop yelling at him. He didn't do anything wrong. Plus, Jack’s already searching the town. You don't have to yell at him.”

Michael ignored Geoff, “What do you mean you didn't have a choice? You were supposed to watch him!”

“I did.” Gavin replied quietly.

“You don't know Trevor like I do! You don't leave him alone or else he does something rash!” Michael shouted angrily as Ryan looked up at that with worry etched into his features.

“Michael…” Jeremy called quietly.

The former cage fighter growled and moved to the coat rack, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on. “I'm going to find him and none of you are fucking stopping me.”

“It's best to leave him alone.” Ryan said softly, “I know from experience.”

Michael frowned and turned to glare at Ryan, “You have no right to speak. You're the reason we’re in this mess!”

“Me?”

“Yes you! Whatever you fucking did to him is the reason why he's not home yet!”

“I didn't do shit!”

“You're a fucking liar!”

“Michael, stop.” Kdin said quietly and tried tugging him away, but Michael shoved her into Matt who quickly caught her. The two stared at him in surprise, “Michael…”

“Do none of you understand the gravity of this situation? Trevor could be dead for all we know!”

“SHUT UP!” Gavin yelled and curled his hands into fists as everyone turned to him. “Stop pointing fingers at people! Stop blaming other people! It's no one’s fault! No one is to blame here! If we want to find him, we should stop arguing and go out there to search instead of sitting here on our asses and blaming others!”

“Gavin…” Ray said quietly and reached out to him, but stopped when the artist moved away from him.

“He's right. Just having Jack searching is not enough.” Geoff said and opened the front door, “I can take four other people in my car.”

“Shut up, we’re taking the van.” Michael grumbled and grabbed his keys stomping out into the rain as some people followed him out.

When Gavin stepped towards the door, Geoff stopped him and the artist raised a questioning brow at him. “You're not leaving. You're staying here with--I'm sorry I forgot your name.” Geoff said, gesturing at Ray.

“I'm Ray and yeah, I'll stay with him.”

“Why do we need to stay?”

“Because he could come back here and none of us would know if we were all out of the house. Just please… stay.” Geoff replied as Gavin nodded and sighed, sitting on the couch. “We’ll be back with him before you know it.” He said before closing the door as Ray locked the door and sat next to Gavin.

“They'll find him, Gav, don't worry.” Ray assured.


	9. Incomplete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Trevor.

It's been two hours since they've started their search and no one knew where else he could've gone. Michael made sure to check all of Trevor’s usual hiding places, but all of them were empty and the former cage fighter was gradually becoming annoyed because what the fuck? After eight whole years of knowing the kid, Michael thought he knew all of his hiding places. Geoff, Ryan, Kdin, Matt, and Jeremy were with him and Geoff said that their other soulmate, Jack, was currently searching for Trevor on the other side of town. Jeremy had sent a picture of Trevor to Jack and it's finally marked the second hour. None of them had talked for the full two hours they've been stuck in the car together.

A loud ringtone startled everyone and the car swerved a bit, but Michael quickly gained control as Matt pulled out his phone and his eyes widened at the caller ID.

It was Trevor.

He hurriedly answered it and put it on speaker, “Trevor, oh my god, are you okay?”

“ _Hello?_ ” That was not Trevor’s voice.

“Who is this?” Matt asked in confusion.

“ _Well, do something! I'm on the phone with someone from his contacts._ ” The voice was distant, but it was closer to the microphone the next time it spoke, “ _Sorry, I'm Kerry Shawcross and I just called a random number from his contact list. Are you his family or something?_ ” Kerry asked.

Ryan hurriedly took the phone from Matt and answered, “Yes, where's my brother?”

“ _Wow, okay, well, uh, I'm not exactly sure what happened. I was there, but uh--_ ”

“ _Goddammit Kerry, give me the damn phone!_ ” A different voice yelled angrily. The voice continued, this time closer to the mic, “ _Your friend or family or whatever he is to you is severely injured and that's all I'm going to say, so you better get your ass over here pronto!_ ”

“Where?” Ryan asked firmly.

“ _Adopt a Pet, the only one in Austin._ ” They hung up as Ryan gave Matt his phone back.

“That's on the other side of town.” Kdin pointed out.

Geoff turned to Michael who had a determined look on his face, “Michael…”

“That asshole isn't dying on my watch.” Michael responded and floored it.

Geoff took out his phone and dialed Jack’s number, “Hey Jack, can you go to Adopt a Pet?”

“No.” Michael said sternly and Geoff frowned.

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“Tell him to pick up Ray and Gavin.”

“What?” Geoff questioned. “Don't you want to know his condition as soon as possible?”

“Geoff…” Jeremy said quietly as Geoff turned to look at him. “Just tell him.”

“But--”

“Trust us, you don't want to fight Michael on this.” Matt replied as Geoff sighed.

“Jack, go pick up Gavin and Ray.” Geoff hung up as Michael nearly ran a red light. The rest of the ride there was filled with silence and no one wanted to break it. Once they arrived, Michael took off his seatbelt and practically jumped out of the car, leaving everyone else to turn off the car and disappearing in the pet adoption building. “Dammit Michael…” He uttered under his breath and switched off the engine as everyone else got out and hurried to the building. They all entered and stared at the person at the counter and none of them had to say anything as the woman blinked at them and motioned for them to follow.

“I'm guessing the man who ran in earlier was one of you too.” The woman said.

“He's a lot closer to Trevor.” Jeremy answered. He was the most calm out of all of them weirdly enough, but no one was complaining since it meant no one else had to talk.

She opened the door and gave them a look of sympathy, “I don't want to assume things, but I'd say my goodbyes now if I were you.” Ryan entered first and stopped like a deer in the headlights at the sight of his younger brother.

Broken. Broken was all they could describe Trevor’s current condition, but the damn bastard was awake and smiling weakly at Michael who looked close to tears. Trevor lifted his head a bit to look behind Michael who followed his gaze, “I just saved a cat, so don't lecture me.” Trevor said.

_Tick._

“What?” Ryan questioned.

_Tock._

“He saved a cat. What don't you understand about that?” Everyone turned and made eye contact with three people.

_Tick._

“Lindsay Tuggey. I work here and he saved my cat.”

“Caleb Denecour. I did all I could to patch up his wounds and the ambulance is coming hopefully soon.”

“Kerry Shawcross. I witnessed a driver hit him and drive off without stopping.”

Everyone else introduced themselves and no one noticed that Michael’s timer stayed on zero and soon faded away from existence.

Michael turned back to Trevor, “You're a fucking idiot, Trevor.” Michael said, but it held no anger.

“I've heard that many times already, Michael… Tell me something I don't know.” Trevor sighed, “I was walking… and I honestly wasn't planning on being hit by a car for saving a cat… Will you forgive me?”

Michael shook his head because holy shit, he couldn't believe it, Trevor was fucking dying right in front of him. “Of course, Treyco. You're forgiven. Just don't leave me, okay?”

“Watch out… your soulmates might become jealous.” Trevor said, chuckling before entering a coughing fit as everyone watched him worriedly. He waved away their concern for him and sighed, “I guess I should tell you now… right?” Michael frowned as Trevor simply pointed at his wrist. “I promised that I'd tell you if you found all of them… and you did.”

Michael looked down at his wrist and was surprised to not see a timer ticking anymore. He shook his head, “I don't care about that right now.”

“You of all people deserve to know…”

“Trevor, I--”

“Don't say you don't care and just let me tell you my fucking sob story.” Trevor said quietly and sighed, looking up at Ryan and pursing his lips. “Rye was graduating from college, so they had a party and Rye wanted me to go. I went… and told so many fucking people that I was under aged and I didn't want to drink or get high or whatever the fuck they were doing. Rye was with his friends all night… and someone slipped something into my drink and I noticed it immediately, but of course, I had already drank it. I had to find him and tell Rye I was leaving because I know it would happen again. I fucking _drove_ home and I knew something was wrong the moment I entered the car… Whatever was in my drink was strong and I was drunk driving. I was fucking sixteen years old… and I was driving… drunk off my ass. I crashed into someone… front headlights to front headlights and it happened… The ticking stopped and time seemed to slow. I looked up at the driver and there they were… plain as day. My fucking soulmate… I crashed into my fucking soulmate. I fucking killed my own goddamn soulmate… Once Rye heard the news, he ran… He didn't want to be the reason my whole life was ruined…” Trevor sighed and shook his head, “I don't blame you anymore, Rye…”

Ryan frowned, “What changed your mind, Trey? How could you forgive me for doing that to you?”

“What changed _your_ mind…?” Trevor shot back and added, “You said you _deserved_ my forgiveness… now you're saying you don't.”

“I had a lot of time to think and you were right, I've ruined your life and I don't deserve shit from you. You deserve so much more, Trey, and I'm sorry.”

Trevor shook his head and rested his head on the pillow, “It’s Trevor… you asshole.”

“When did you change it and why?”

“I didn't want to be associated… with you anymore… so I modified my first name… and modified my middle name to fit as a last name and… actually went to the lengths of changing it legally. I just… added a couple of letters and dropped the Y… Trey Colin Haywood died when his soulmate died and now… Trevor Collins will die today…”

“No way in Hell will I let that happen!” Michael replied.

Trevor sighed and finally turned to look at Michael, “I had a really… great time with you, Michael. Thank you… for making my life feel less like shit… and for saving me that day.”

Michael shook his head and spoke quietly, “We don't talk about that day, Trevor. We don't.”

“No… we don't…” Trevor’s eyes closed. “I just… need some sleep…”

“Stay awake, buddy, okay?” Michael nearly begged as tears started to form.

“Can't… Too sleepy…”

“Trevor, please stay awake.” Michael pleaded quietly. No one took notice of the constant beeping from the heart monitor in the corner until the beep shifted into a long, drawn out beep that no one wanted to hear. Unfortunately, Gavin, Ray, and Jack arrived just in time to hear the change of the beep.

It took a full ten minutes for them to rip Michael from Trevor so Caleb could pull the blanket over his head and pronounce him dead. It took a full hour for them to calm Michael down. He kept screaming and yelling, trying to convince himself that it wasn't true, but they all knew. Everyone, even Michael, knew that Trevor was gone and none of them could do anything about it other than mourn. It took a full week to plan the funeral and Trevor had jokingly said that he wanted his funeral to be filled with silence. It was. No one talked or exchanged any words during the funeral. It took a full month for Ray, Jeremy, Ryan, and Michael to start talking again. It took a full six months for Michael to stop spending hours in Trevor’s room reminiscing and possibly crying, but none of them brought it up to him. It took about two years for them to stop crying about it everyday.

He brought them all together. He was the reason they all even found each other in the end. But they still had a missing piece to their puzzle and the puzzle piece was long gone. Sadly, their family would never be complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, but this is the end of the story. There will be no continuation of this story. Although, if you want, I give permission to anyone who wants to do an "aftermath" type thing for this. Thank you all for reading ^~^ Love you all <333


End file.
